


Push

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reference to Tragedy On The Rye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Tragedy On The Rye.

_ I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe/ No matter what I say or do ‘cause you’re too good to fight about it/ Even when I have to push just to see how far you’ll go/ You won’t stoop down to battle but you never turn to go  
Push by Sarah McLachlan _

^^^

“I just want this to end,” Ed complained.

Serena handed his morning coffee to him, watching worriedly as his hand shakes the cup. “Careful Eddie, it’s still hot.” Ed placed the cup on the breakfast bar. 

“Sometimes I forget,” he started.

Serena sat beside him, tenderly rubbing his back. “What do you forget?” she asked.

Releasing an exhausted sigh, Ed answered. “That my arrest and interview methods have got me in trouble before.”

“Is that why you can’t sleep, because you’re worried about been investigated?” Serena delicately probed.

Ed nodded his head while slowly wrapping his hands around his mug, quickly drinking the cooled contents. “That’ll keep me awake for a while,” he acknowledged.

“What’s your plan for today?” Serena asked, instantly regretting her words.

Ed frowned at her, although he understood her intentions “The usual – grow roots. Run. Fetch. Anything else boss wants me to do.” Serena mentally cursed herself. “Shit. Sorry Eddie, I forgot that you’re still on desk duty.”

Glancing at her, Ed asked. “What’s been going on with you? Don’t think I haven’t noticed Serena.”

“Nothing,” Serena said, sighing dejectedly as she fought against the threatening tears. Ed instinctively put his arm around her. “Tell me,” he whispered sincerely.

“Every time I’m near Arthur I just want to punch him.”

Flashing a concerned glance, Ed enquired. “Is it getting that bad?”

“It’s been getting worse ever since he saw me and Leah kissing. He’s been a right bastard about it.”

“Want me to have a word with him sweetie?”

“No,” Serena replied defensively. “None of my private life should matter to anyone but me and besides we broke up.”

“Sorry honey,” Ed sympathetically offered.

“I’m not sorry. I’m pissed off because she took my good porn with her.”

Ed couldn’t help laughing at the last part. “Re-order them.”

“Can’t,” Serena whispered sighing sadly. “I taped them when they were on TV and I haven’t seen either Pixie Licks or Babespottin’ on sale anywhere.”

“Maybe they’ll be on TV again,” Ed suggested much to Serena’s disapproval. “Doubt it, the good stuff never gets repeated,” she answered.

*

“Ouch,” Serena grimaced quietly as she picked up her drink.

Ed gently nudged her. “You okay?” he enquired.

“I’m acheing all other and I don’t know why,” Serena replied worryingly. 

Ed scooted closer to Serena, pulling her into a tender yet weary hug, silently cursing when his phone beeped. “It could be important Eddie,” Serena wearily grumbled.

“It’ll be Lennie, he can wait. You can’t.”

Serena smiled softly at Ed’s comments. “Nice to know that you’re finally getting you’re priorities right after all these years.”

“Cheeky,” Ed chuckled as Serena moved out their embrace. “Feeling better?” he enquired.

“Not really Eddie but you make me feel less crazy when otherwise I’d drown,” Serena answered, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Ed asked.

Serena giggled at his question. “No reason, just felt like giving you a kiss.”

Ed pondered his next words for moment. “Do you ever think about what could have been?”

“With you and me?” Serena asked.

Ed nodded his head in reply. “Mmhm.” 

“Sometimes I do and it both frightens and enthralls me but what we have and have had all these years is much better than an epic romance.”

“What?” Ed asked, clearly confused.

Serena rested her head against his shoulder. “You know exactly what I mean.”

Ed smiled brightly. “Because we’re best friends and we know each other inside out, much more than say an old married couple do.”

“Less of the old,” Serena joked.

Releasing a loud yawn, Ed scrubs his eyes slowly getting to his feet. “I’m off to bed,” he mentioned sleepily.

Serena flashed a doughy-eyed glance at him. “Can I come too?”

Ed grabbed Serena’s arm helping her to her feet. “Course you can sweetie,” he said as they made their way to the scarcely lit bedroom.

Serena pulled back the covers, diving straight onto her favorite spot in the middle of the bed. Giggling wildly as Ed flashed a look of mocking disapproval before taking his place beside her.

Serena sighed contentedly as she wrapped herself around Ed. “I miss this,” she quietly stated.

“Why did you and Leah break up?”

“She didn’t like that fact my job takes up so much of my time.”

Ed smiled understandingly at her. “The downside to the job.”

“Crap relationships,” Serena whispered while her eyes were closing slowly.

Ed turned the nightlight off. “Sweet dreams,” he spoke quietly, kissing the top of her head before he went to sleep.


End file.
